Flexible power transmission belts comprising an assembly of a plurality of superimposed steel strips and a plurality of V-shaped solid metal blocks are well known in the art. An example of such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113 granted Mar. 13, 1973 to H. J. Van Doorne et al. In the patented structure the blocks are provided with lateral guides having relatively short top edges which overlie the steel strips to maintain the parts in assembled relationship.
Another example of a flexible power transmission belt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,621 granted Apr. 13, 1976 to Beusink, deceased, et al, in which solid metal plates are mounted on metal strips, the strips being received in slots in the lateral edges of the plates.
Other flexible power transmission belts comprising an assembly of links, pins and pulley contact members are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,038,583, granted Apr. 28, 1936 to Maurer and 2,475,264, granted July 5, 1949 to Sutton.